


touch

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Context What Context, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Violence, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, and he gets one, yes that is the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Spencer makes it out alive and into Derek's arms.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	touch

Spencer trudges out of that hellhole, reeking of smoke and blood and terror, head lolling and ankle giving out a little with each step, and there he stands. Derek Morgan, draped in a bulletproof vest and stomach warping concern, sunlight cascading over his welcoming glory.

As their eyes meet, Spencer's legs start to buckle, but Derek is dashing out towards him, catching him as he crumples, all sweat and soap and home. 

Muscular arms wrap under his own, holding him up like a rag doll left tattered by the storm. Too weak to lift his arms, to complete the embrace, Spencer simply melts into the touch, the heavy breathing swaying both their chests, the heat of his skin, the stubble of too many days lost in panic. He smothers himself in the cotton of Derek's collar, buried in muscle and bone. Derek's grip is tight around his waist, grounding him when he feels weightless enough to float away. 

Blood from his split cheek mingles with his tears, and suddenly he is weeping, sobs ripping from amongst his ribs and tearing at his throat like sandpaper.

Derek sweeps an arm under his knees, lifting him up and laying him against his chest like a drowned bride. Spencer clings to his neck, body heaving.

"I got you," Derek murmurs, "I got you."

Spencer leans into the deep notes, throat vibrating against his bruised arm. "I wanna go home," he breathes.

Derek nods. "We're going," he squeezes Spencer's shoulder, fingers shaking, "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I have thought about nothing but hugging derek morgan for the entirety of 2021. this is pure unadulterated self indulgence and I have no regrets


End file.
